


After the Show

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short fluff story that takes place during the Stars episode where Haruka walks in on Michiru and Seiya. It was practice, but I think it's cute. It's not graphic, but I am rating it M to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/gifts).



> Do not own anything.....I am just filling in the blanks to what we all know happened.

"Now," Michiru said as she lifted up her hair, "do you want to help me?"

Haruka smirked as she walked closer to pull her zipper down. She made a comment under her breath about Seiya.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mmmhmm." She knew that would get under Haruka's skin. That was always worth it. Plus there was something about Seiya that made Michiru want to get closer to him. "You can stand there mumbling about men, or you can help me take off my dress so I can change clothes."

Haruka pulled down the zipper, slowly. She didn't know how it happened, but Michiru was more beautiful every time she saw her. She pulled the dress off her and turned Michiru around. Haruka kissed her lover softly while she was in just her bra and panties.

Michiru pulled away knowing what Haruka wanted. "Let me get changed so that we can go home and finish this."

"I want to finish this now," Haruka said giving her lover the charming smile that was so hard to resist.

"The walls in this room are paper thin." Michiru was arguing, but by this time she was unhooking her bra.

"Then we should be quiet," Haruka said as she started taking her off her shirt.

It didn't take long before they were both naked and wrapped around each other on the small couch in the dressing room. They were touching each other's bodies like they never explored them before. Stifling each moan so that nobody would hear them, in all honesty, Michiru was worried the most about that.

After they had finished, Michiru looked at Haruka. "I hope you are satisfied."  
"Oh I am, and don't act like you aren't," she said with a wink.


End file.
